A New Dawn
by Kattara
Summary: Ridge lost the kou. now he brings in new talent and a few surprises for the Logan Family.
1. Chapter 1

Ridge: so you can come straight away?...of course…alright see you soon.

Brooke: and who was that?

Ridge: none of your damn business. What do you want?

Brooke: don't speak to me like that Ridge.

Ridge: I will speak to you any way I please. I don't love you anymore so why act like I even give a damn about your feelings when you never once considered the carnage you caused all these years? You only ever cared about yourself and those little bastards being in the company they never deserved to be in the first place while Steffy, Thomas and I were forced out. Taylor and my family had been right about you all this time but I was so wrapped up in you I did not care, until now.

Brooke: my children have given to this company as much as Steffy and Thomas if not more just like I did in the past. They deserve to be here. Now Eric has scheduled a meeting today let's go.

Both leave for the meeting while Ridge knows everything will fall into place. Once the meeting was over Ridge was even more furious! Rick would not listen to him about how profits were not staying up like they believed and if calculations were correct, in a week things would get messy. Nobody would listen to him to open another fashion line to put in front with HFTF. Brooke was such a bitch too, standing behind Rick while using her and Eric's past to benefit Rick. If things went right tomorrow his plan would be set in motion. Taboo and Intimates have basically been shut down but now it was time to bring them back to life and he was bringing it up in tomorrow's meeting. He locked his door and begun making several phone calls.

Katie was furious, Ridge had called and even she had done the math concerning HFTF. And not only that but she was watching Brooke via Ridge's laptop he installed himself. Her sister was such a hypocrite and a bitch. She wanted to so badly slap Brooke as she heard Will crying for her so she went to check on him. Ridge walked in that moment and offered to get Will. She let him and set on the couch waiting to see if Bill would even show up. Since she and Ridge had been together, Bill resumed his chase of Brooke and never had time for his own son. She was ready to call the judge and did so. She did not want her son constantly wondering about his father. Ridge walked in with a smiling Will who was trying to bounce with Ridge. Brooke walked in that moment with R.J. and her face was smug to Katie.

Brooke: Ridge I brought our son over for the weekend if that's okay?

Katie was not shocked, she knew how her sister worked.

Katie: oh Brooke you know R.J. is always welcome over here.

Brooke: well i was talking to Ridge, not you.

Katie: well Ridge and I are moving next week into a smaller place for us and when R.J. visits.

Brooke: Ridge never told me he was moving.

Ridge: R.J. why don't you go with Katie and Will upstairs to the room we decorated for you?

R.J., Katie, and Will left the room. Ridge turned to Brooke and all she saw was hate which shocked her.

Ridge: you are no longer welcome in mine and Katie's home. If R.J. wants to come over I will pick him up myself. And as for not telling you about Katie and me moving, I do not answer to you.

Brooke: for the sake of my son and his safety, I will be informed where you and he will be. He is our son and our responsibility together.

Ridge: if I wanted the Valley Whore to know everything about my life, I would have told you.

Brooke: I am not a whore Ridge!

Ridge: well you have been through not only every man in my family two or three times, but also other men a few times too. And let's not forget the entire fiasco with Mother, Taylor, Steffy and Thomas's lives the damage you caused to them. I could go through your entire past but like always nothing is ever your fault and you don't have to take responsibility for the damage you caused right?

Brooke: Ridge that's not fair…..

Ridge: let's not forget Steffy and how she lost her unborn child and how extatic you were that Hope could have Liam again. You never gave my daughter a moment of peace not one time did she and Liam get a chance to actually have a married life with you and Hope constantly interfering by chasing Liam down like you did. And when Rick framed Thomas for that window incident. Rick caused so many problems even to get the seat of presidency he never once deserved. Thomas deserved it more and Steffy deserved a chance of happiness, but when it comes down to it, you don't care. So you want to talk about what's not fair I can do it all day.

Brooke was reeling. The way he made it sound was she was such a horrible person and completely selfish. She only wanted her children to be happy. Ridge grabbed her arm, shoved her out the door, and slammed it behind her. Meanwhile the next day after spending time with Will, R.J. and Katie Ridge was on cloud nine as he walked into the meeting Rick had called them all for. His plan was in motion and as Rick stood to begin, there was a knock on the door and opened to reveal a beautiful brunette and handsome dark haired man beside her. Hope and Rick's eyes were wide with shock and fury as everyone stared now at Ridge who was smiling like a madman. There stood Steffy and Thomas Forrester in the flesh. Steffy was smirking and Thomas could only grin slyly.

Ridge: ah you finally made it! Welcome home kids!

Steffy: good to be home dad.

Hope: what the hell are they doing here back in L.A.?

Steffy: well it was. Nice to see you haven't changed Hope.

Hope: likewise Steffy.

Eric: now now, we are family. Steffy, Thomas wonderful to see you both.

Steffy: liar. You shoved your family aside for those Hogan's. You are not happy to see us.

Thomas: I agree with my sister. You sent the real Forrester's to Paris while the Logan's were able to remain and ride to the top doing as they pleased. None of them deserve to be where they currently are which Steffy and I plan to correct.

Ridge: with mine, Steffy and Thomas's combined percentage in the company as well as Taylor's and my mother's newly brought out DVD I and my children now call the shots. Hemmy bring it in please.

A young blonde girl walked in speaking French to Steffy which the rest of the room did not understand and after Hemmy left everyone was ready to watch the newest DVD. Steffy got the remote and Rick stood.

Rick: I am the president Ridge whatever this is, it won't work.

Ridge: just shut up and watch. I received this in the mail a week ago which is why I am here.

Steffy pushed play and the late Stephanie Forrester appeared.

Stephanie: if you are watching this, then things have gone wrong. Most likely profits are down low enough this had to be sent to Ridge. I am denouncing Eric as the owner of my company and any decisions he makes here on out have to go through the new president and owner of my company.

Eric: who? Ridge?

Rick: not a chance in hell is Ridge taking over after he abandoned us all.

Stephanie: alright now I have thought very carefully about this should this situation arise and I have made my choice. My choice for owner and CEO is my grand-daughter and namesake, Steffy Spencer-Forrester. I leave the company in your hands darling, good luck. Eric my love, it is time for you to step down and let her lead. Retire and go to that place I wanted to go with you for so long. I love you my love and remember I am always in your heart.

The DVD was over now as Rick, Caroline and Hope stood in absolute fury. Steffy was now in charge of them all as Rick looked at his father who was crying in absolute joy. Eric knew it was time for him to retire and now was the time. With Steffy, everything would be alright. He turned to see his son and Hope furious but knew if Stephanie made this DVD then it was time to allow his real heirs to assume their rightful places in the family company. He wanted his son to take over but Ridge was right, profits were dropping like stones and dropping even faster.

Rick: this can't be happening! We have contributed much more than they have and not just that….they left the L.A. Branch swearing they weren't coming back.

Eric: you didn't listen to a word Ridge said yesterday about how the profits were dropping like rocks and Ridge was right. I went over the numbers and profits are falling. My Stephanie has made her choice and I will honor her decision to allow Steffy to lead from here on out.

Hope: this is insane Eric! Why would you let this home wrecker be head of a company she is no longer part of anymore? She left the company to run to Paris.

Steffy: I came back because I was asked to by MY dad. Once he showed me the DVD I took the time to think it over and I was going to hand everything over to Thomas but I thought about it and agreed to take the seat of CEO and Owner of MY family company.

Hope: why to force my brother, mother and I out of our own company? Take another shot at one of my love interests? Let me know when I am getting warm.

Steffy: I don't answer to you Hope, nor will I ever. I stepped away from Liam so you and he could be together like you 'were robbed of' and yet here I see you with someone else. You have Liam and once again here we go again. Everything is my fault right?

Hope could only glare. Steffy however smirked and walked to the front seat and set down.

Steffy: everything is on paper, filed and now legal. I am the CEO and changes begin immediately. Pam and Donna remain where they are but will have separate desks. Thomas will bring Taboo back with Rick helping him. Dad is Vice-President with grand-dad beside him advising him. Hope you will be head of Intimates now instead of HFTF with Caroline helping you. I will personally take over HFTF and see what I can do to salvage the line. I won't back burner the line, but I need Taboo front and center in three days, four tops. Caroline you will officially be the top designer of the entire company with Maya Avant as your number one model.

Hope: HFTF is MY line!

Steffy: and what a marvelous job you are doing (sarcasm).

Hope: HFTF is my line, you cannot just barge in and take over a company you walked away from almost a year ago Steffy. I will not answer to a homewrecking whore.

Steffy: oh but Hope, you already do, remember your mother?

Hope: how dare you….

Wyatt: hey I got a new idea for the….i can come back later.

Steffy: oh no you can stay in fact I am making something clear to you and your mother, go back to her office and do your job instead of chasing Hope around like a sick puppy. Do your job or you and your mother will both be fired immediately.

Wyatt: and you are?

Steffy: Steffy Spencer-Forrester, the new head boss.

Wyatt was shocked as he turned to Hope who only had fury written on her face. Wyatt turned back to Steffy to see annoyance written across her beautiful features. He did take in how beautiful Steffy was but his heart was with another, Hope.

Steffy: so everyone can leave to your new posts and I want reports at the end of the day as to where everything stands now, except Wyatt and Quinn. They stay.

Hope: why?

Steffy: it's none of your business Hope and remember, you answer to me now and when I say leave I mean it, now leave.

Hope: I am not leaving you alone with Wyatt Steffy.

Steffy: either leave or you are fired as of last year.

Hope was forced out by Ridge and Thomas while everyone else filed behind them. Brooke came running down the hallway and she embraced her children.

Brooke: Rick, Hope I heard the news. Oh god are you both okay?

Rick: no. Steffy is now in power over the company. She demoted Hope and I.

Ridge: you're lucky she went easy on you two. If it were me, you both would have been sent to the basement as it was done to Thomas and Steffy.

Hope: I can't believe she is back. I was hoping she was gone for good.

Thomas: why? Afraid she and Liam will reconnect? Afraid they will get back together?

Hope: Thomas I am with Wyatt now. Liam is not my concern anymore.

Thomas: I get it. You're afraid she is gonna go after Wyatt.

Hope: can you blame me Thomas? I mean really? After everything she had ever done to me in the past am I supposed to not be concerned?

Thomas: what about everything you and your family did to her in the past? She deserved some kind of happiness Hope just like you, but instead of letting her be, you brought her insecurities back out and she lost her baby. I blame that on you Hope, she may not, but I do.

Hope: Steffy losing her child was NOT my fault.

Thomas: whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night.

Wyatt and Quinn came back out with shocked looks on their faces and Hope was at his side immediately as Steffy's door closed behind them by Pam who remained inside.

Hope: Wyatt is everything okay? What's wrong?

Wyatt: Steffy just promoted us as the number one fashion jewelry lone for the lines Taboo, Intimates, HFTF and Cotour. She said she was highly impressed by mom's designs she wanted us to do for all the lines. Not only that but she offered a pay increase and a new building in mom's name for our new location right down the street. It's amazing Hope and she bought you and me a house together, she wants you and me to collaborate immediately between the designs and jewelry.

Hope: she bought you guys a new building and a house for you and me?

Quinn: she also has given us budget to hire around 400 more workers to increase productivity.

Rick: we don't have a budget for that!

Quinn: she said she is putting a line on the back burner for a while and that will give all the other lines more in budget than anything oh I am so excited!

Rick: do you know which line she was talking about?

Quinn: no but she said everything was done. She wants Wyatt and I to interview people with Eric too to make sure we get real workers not slackers. And she said she wants at least 200 new hires by the end of the day and since it is only eight in the morning, this should be easy.

Meanwhile Steffy and Pam were deep in conversation about something serious.

Pam: so who do I give these notes to regarding HFTF being put on the backburner?

Steffy: give them to my dad when he's in his office, nobody else can even see them.

Pam: why put HFTF back like this Steffy?

Steffy: because honestly HFTF is getting old to the buyers, and I need something new in front before everything goes down the drain and we sink.

Pam: so which one is going first? Intimates? Taboo?

Steffy: actually I want Cotoure first, then Taboo and finally Intimates. Once everything has balanced out we will bring HFTF to share the spotlight with all the other lines. Can you let my dad know?

Pam: of course. Is there anything else you need Steffy?

Steffy: nah, once your done delivering that to my dad you can go home if you want and Donna will finish the day.

Pam: but its only eight am?

Steffy: I will make sure you still get the full day pay. And since when did you care about Donna?

Pam: good point. And thank you for giving us separate desks Steffy I really appreciate it.

Steffy: I wouldn't want to share a desk with her either. Thank you Pam.

Pam came out of the office and literally bumped into Liam. After muttering a quick apology she darted to Ridge's office and dropped the papers off to him. Liam was on his way to see Eric about an interview for Eye on Fashion. As he walked in the office instead of seeing Eric, he saw his beautiful ex-wife sitting behind the desk. Just seeing her made his heart skip a beat and the blood rush through his veins. How he loved Steffy more at one point than he had ever loved Hope and he never imagined he would have loved anyone more than Hope at one time. As he could only stare at her, her eyes lifted up to meet his and she was speechless for once. She knew someone was in the door, but never thought it would be Liam.

To my readers,

If I spelled anything wrong, please let me know so I can correct it.


	2. Surprises

Liam could not believe his eyes, she was here, and Steffy was right in front of him. Badly he wanted to reach out and touch her to see if she was real but refrained from doing so. He saw her staring at him like she was not expecting him at all.

Liam: Steffy? When did you get back?

Steffy: a few days ago. Is there anything you need?

Liam: uh yeah I was looking for Eric to see if we are still on for the interview for Eye for Fashion in a few days like we had scheduled.

Steffy: grandfather retired as of yesterday. I am now CEO and Owner of Forrester.

Liam was floored! Not only was she back in L.A. but was now in charge of her family's company. He smiled and hugged her giving his congrats to her. They talked some more about the interview and Liam left shortly after…..and run right into Hope who seemed absolutely furious.

Hope: hey what are you doing here Liam?

Liam: I came by to see Eric about the interview but he wasn't there.

Hope: yeah I know. Steffy took over and demoted everyone. She also has taken over my line and is making me do the Intimate's Line.

Liam: oh wow.

Liam's phone vibrated.

Liam: that's Katie. I gotta go, sorry.

Hope: hey can we talk tonight? At your place?

Liam: uh sure. I will text you when I get home, if I get home. I have a lot to do.

Hope: I understand. See you later?

Liam: yeah hopefully. Bye.

Steffy had heard the whole conversation but felt like it was time she and Liam talked before he and hope did. She piled some work on Hope and Donna before leaving and heading to Liam's house. She began making dinner just as Liam walked in wearing a suit and tie. She always preferred jeans and a simple shirt on him. He walked into his livingroom to find Steffy standing beside the table putting dinner on two plates with her old apron on, just like the good old days.

Liam: hey Steffy…..what are you…..how did you…why are you…..

Steffy: hey yourself, making dinner, used my old key, and to be nice.

Liam: I was not expecting this.

Steffy: you know with me it's always unexpected.

They ate and chatted until almost one in the morning. They were finally able to talk and get closure with each other with understanding. Liam was secretly hoping to have a chance to be with her again but the way she sounded was like she had moved on with her life. Liam completely forgot about Hope and went to bed loving how he and Steffy were able to catch up without trouble coming in his door. Meaning Brooke barreling her way in and flat out insulting Steffy.

The next day Hope was walking through FC wondering why she hadn't heard from Liam but literally bumped into Steffy and knocked some folders out of her hands. Glaring at Steffy, she walked right past not bothering to help pick the papers up. Donna just sat there laughing until Pam walked in and helped Steffy with the papers. Steffy thanked Pam, glared at Donna who smirked at her and walked off.

Steffy was doing some paperwork and called Pam then Donna in her office.

Steffy: alright today one of you is keeping your job.

Donna: excuse me?

Steffy: Pam you are keeping your job. I love your dedication so please return to your desk and continue with what you do best.

Pam: oh thank you Steffy, thank you so much.

Steffy: from now on in the eye of the public I am Stephanie Forrester, but in private you can still call me Steffy Pam. And it's no problem. Shut the door behind you I need a word with Donna.

Pam: of course Steffy…I mean Stephanie.

The door shuts as a furious Donna turned to Steffy. Steffy was more interested in figuring out what to do about Hope.

Donna: well _Stephanie_ what would you like to speak to me about.

Steffy: you're fired bitch. Pack your shit and get the hell out of my company.

Donna: excuse me?! How dare you speak to me like that!

Steffy: I can because I own you, and now I don't want you in my company anymore.

Donna: Eric won't stand for this…..

Steffy: he. Is. Retired. Do you understand now? You little flea bitten, irritating, stupid, blonde, two timing, barely clothed slut who slept her way to where she is now?

Donna: you can't fire me please Steffy, I need this job.

Steffy: oh don't worry Donna, I am very sure you are going to find another rich man to seduce into your bed and get him to the alter as easily as you did to my family.

Donna: I can't get a job anywhere else, please give me another chance?

Steffy: alright, I am putting you under Pam as her assistant. If she needs _anything_ you get it. If she says jump you say how high, if she calls out your ass better be here _on time dressed appropriately as well. _Understood Miss Logan?

Donna: of course Steffy.

Steffy: excuse me?

Donna: yes Miss Forrester.

Steffy: return to your separate desk and get started. You are excused.

Donna: yes Miss Forrester.

Donna leaves trying not to cry knowing she had only one more chance to keep her job but hated the fact not only was Steffy in charge now, but she was now taking orders from Pam who heard the whole thing without either woman knowing. Pam was extatic she could now boss Donna around but knew she should only do it for important things concerning work.

Liam was distracted as ever at work. Hope and Wyatt were together and he felt like things were going to get more serious between them. Liam had let go of Hope finally and trying to move on in his life. Ally and Oliver were together officially and Ally had never been happier which made him excited for her. Ally was going through some more serious therapy sessions and was finally able to forgive Taylor who was now married to her dad. Thorne and Taylor had never been happier now that Brooke was with Bill and Ridge was with Katie. Both of them still remained living in Paris claiming neither of them ever wanted to see Brooke and Ridge ever again.

Katie walked in to find Liam done with his piece, but daydreaming.

Hope and Wyatt were driving heading to the new place Steffy had bought for them. Hope was worried about Steffy even being back despite the fact she wasn't chasing Wyatt around like she had done with Liam.

They arrived to find a beautiful house by the beach. It was white and blue with an elegant white fence surrounding the place. Maybe three acres of land and some forest behind it which Wyatt loved immediately. Entering the gate they parked in front of their double car separated garage and went to the double front door. Once inside Hope could only gasp! It was her dream home in real life a grand staircase leading to an open second floor.

The dining room was simple but elegant, with a table and four chairs. The kitchen was already stocked. They went into the livingroom to find a place of both their tastes combined. Light brown walls and pictures of them together littered certain parts of their walls. Also there was a decent sized study for them to collaborate together. Both went upstairs to find four bedrooms and a master bedroom. It wasn't huge but a decent size like Hope liked. The colors were light beige and white with an attached bathroom. Their closet was enormous. Outside was a porch and stairs leading down to the ground. Jelly beans on the ground had them follow to a small campsite which floored Wyatt.

Returning back to the house they found on the kitchen table the deed to the house in their names and a title to a car. Heading there they found a mid-size SUV with a bow.

Wyatt: can you believe this Hope?! Our own house!

Hope: no I can't. It's exactly the house I imagined when I was a kid, nothing enormous or fancy, just decent and beautiful. Why 5 bedrooms though?

Wyatt: guest rooms?

Meanwhile Steffy was just done being informed of Hope and Wyatt being in their new house. Her idea was to get them to start a family. Her plan was in motion. Hope walked in with some folders.

Steffy: do you have the Intimates numbers on you?

Hope: yeah right here. (Hatefully)

Steffy: Miss Logan, use the right tone of voice with your boss or you will be fired.

Hope: sure Steffy.

Steffy: Miss Forrester to you now. And anywhere but private my name is Stephanie.

Hope could only keep her mouth shut and glared at her arch rival. In one single day not only was her entire world shaken to the core, but now if she didn't play nice Steffy would fire her and not have a single care in the world about it. She loved her new house though and she knew Wyatt loved it too.

Meanwhile Wyatt had met his mom at their new building and it was enormous! They went in and found it was bare but knew once they got not only their stuff moved into it, but bought more supplies the place would be alive in a few days!

Quinn: it's enormous Wyatt!

Wyatt: and it's ours. Steffy said we need to hire more hands at least by the end of the day how many do we have right now?

Quinn: let me see. We have 152 out of the 200 she requested. Eric really did come in handy today didn't he?

Wyatt: oh yeah I would have never known some of those applicants really did not have jewelry experience if Eric hadn't run checks on everyone that applied.

Quinn: that Steffy is really something isn't she?

Wyatt: she even redid our contract to where only she can fire us.

Quinn: now Liam can't threaten us anymore.

Wyatt: you know Steffy really isn't so bad like everyone made her out to be.

Quinn: no she really isn't. She has a good business head and experience behind her.

Wyatt: beauty too.

Quinn: do you like Steffy?

Wyatt: no I love Hope. There will never be another woman for me like Hope.

Quinn: you sure?

Wyatt: of course. Hope and I are official and now we are stronger than ever. Nothing can tear us apart this time, not even Liam.

Any good ideas for the next chapter? Let me know hope you all enjoy


End file.
